Heaven Knows
by LadyHazelK
Summary: There was a warning in that dream; one that plays on her fear. Things don't always happen the way we want them to, but I will do whatever it takes to keep her in my life. **Sequel to The Woman in the Woods** Drabble. EPOV. **Slow to update**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case you didn't see it in the summary, this is the sequel to wood lady aka The Woman in the Woods. A quick** **recap: Edward's uncle died and gave him the cabin in the will. He starts having odd, premonition-like dreams starring a woman in the woods that says things that can have more than one meaning. He meets Bella one night in a clearing in the woods and they start a friendship, then a relationship. Her family was murdered when she was a kid, but she survived, and the men involved are in prison. She loves her mother's journal full of quotes and poems and her best friend and dog, Seth. At the end of wood lady, they're watching a home video of Bella's family, and the woman in Edward's dreams is revealed as Bella's mom, Renee. The epilogue sets up Heaven Knows.**

 **This starts off a few weeks after TWitW epilogue, so… Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Just like wood lady, this is not beta'd. I've been trying hard on remembering the changes my beta does make in the others that she works on. I just chose not to have one for this with the near daily update schedule.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

 **Okay, enough babbling from me. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

"Will you stop fidgeting?" I say, reaching over to pull her hand away from her mouth to stop her nail biting. "Why are you so nervous? You've been fine up until this morning. What changed?" I mean, really. She's acted like it was going to be great fun and never showed any doubts, other than wondering if she should bring anything.

"I don't know. I know I've already met Emmett, Jasper, and your mom, but they were for very brief moments. I barely talked to them. What if they… What if they think I'm weird?"

"They won't think you're weird. If anything, I'm worried my family will be too much for you with my mom wanting to be in your business more than she should." She just nods and bites her lip as she looks out the window. "Is that what this new insecurity is about? That you'll have to tell them?"

She nods again, then looks down to her lap. "I don't know if I want to tell them all what happened yet."

"Then you don't have to. If anyone asks, just say that they passed away years ago or whatever you want. It's your story to tell and if you don't want to tell it, you don't have to. They'll understand. My mom is the only one that knows the bare minimum of them being gone and she wouldn't betray my trust on this." I give her hand a squeeze. "Okay, baby?" She responds with a deep breath blown out and an 'okay'.

I pull up into the driveway ten minutes later. We get out and immediately the front door opens. Mom comes down the steps, yelling over her shoulder that we're here and speed walking. I chuckle as Bella makes her way over to me as well. I'm engulfed in my mother's arms when she reaches me. Her hug is short since she's so excited to meet Bella. Mom surprises her by giving her a short one, too, but holds her upper arms when she pulls away.

"I'm so happy you could join us, Bella. And must I say, you look beautiful!" Mom's smile is so big it makes my cheeks hurt. 'Course that could be because of my own smile. Bella just blushes and says thank you.

"Stop smothering them, Esme, and let the poor couple inside," dad says from the doorway. "I'm sure they would like to keep their extremities from freezing."

We get inside and I place the wine in the kitchen. The delicious smells of mom's cooking hit me and my stomach gives a little rumble.

 **A/N: So, Bella has met mom and dad!**

 **Most of the people I've talked to like to know if a story they're reading is going to be HEA, but not everyone. It's for those who don't want to know that I don't say so. If you want to know now, in five chapters, or even in 20 chapters from now, just ask in a review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be updating slowly due to my classes. If you want to wait until it's complete before starting again, that's fine. :)**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 2

It smells so good in here that I just need to have a taste. I quietly take a clean spoon from the drawer and scoop up a little gravy, blowing on it so I don't burn myself. I'm just about to close my mouth around the spoon when I'm startled by none other than the master chef herself, almost dropping the utensil into the pot.

"Edward Anthony! If that touches your tongue, you will get your food last and no desert."

I turn towards her and she's glaring at me. I smile sheepishly, trying to find the best words to explain myself. "I'm sorry, mom, but I was just going to do one taste test. You never know if it's truly ready until then."

Mom snorts, "Uh huh, sure you were. Now rinse that off, put it in the dishwasher, and get out of my kitchen. Your girlfriend is all alone."

I do as she tells me, knowing that she'll keep her word and because I do actually want to stay next to Bella all night. When I get out, I find her in front of the fireplace admiring the family photos placed on top of the mantle. I walk up behind her, snaking my arms under hers and across her middle. I kiss her temple when she starts to talk.

"I like this one best." She points to one of me and Emmett at our uncles' house – my house – as kids. "What happened to make you both so muddy, and happy about it?"

"It had rained quite a bit earlier that morning so, naturally, we wanted to go out. We spent a couple hours out on the trails, but found a decent size mud puddle at some point. We got into a bit of a mudslinging match; he started it. When we got back, mom was so mad that we ruined our clothes beyond washing, but she was madder at dad and my uncle since they thought it was funny." I chuckle at the memory. She lets out a giggle, too.

"What about this one?" She asks, pointing to a newer one of all the siblings, including Jasper and Rose. I'm in the center with one arm over the shoulders of Rosalie and Alice while Emmet and Jasper are on the outsides. "Why no girlfriend?"

I snort, thinking about when this was taken. Jenny was the one before Irina and the relationship that ended a few months before this photo. While Irina was essentially an addict, a slut and probably a cheater, Jenny really was a cheater. It's hard to dispute that when I walked in on her giving one guy a blowjob.

"This was taken before Rose was pregnant and before my last ex. It's only been recently where I've had one worthy of being included in one of these." I smile at that thought because it's true. She shakes her head slightly and I can see she's fighting a smile.

"Careful there. If you get any better with words, I might not ever leave you alone." She turns, putting her front to mine, and wraps her arms around my neck. "You're very good to my self-esteem."

 **A/N: Just a little glimpse into Edward's childhood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 3

Just as I kiss her, Emmett comes barging in with a loud ass hello, startling us both out of our little bubble. I look over, never letting her go, just in time to see his big head get smacked by Rose, who has the baby in the car seat. Finally, Bella can meet the little angel. I walk her over to meet them.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaims, but quieter to avoid waking the sleeping baby and Rosalie's wrath again. He scoops her up into his signature bear hug. "I'm so happy I finally get to see you again. Edward won't stop hogging."

Bella giggles and relaxes a little. "Well, in his defense, I am his girlfriend."

Rosalie steps forward and hands off the newest member of the Cullen family over to her daddy. "You can call me Rose. It's great to finally meet you, Bella. I haven't talked to Edward, but Em has mentioned you a few times." She pulls Bella into a short hug. "And I promise it's been all good things." She finishes with a pleasant smile.

"Well, thank you. I've heard nothing but good things about you, too. Edward has made everyone look like saints." Bella says with a laugh.

"I can promise you that isn't true." Dad interrupts, coming in from the kitchen. "These two boys were epitome of hyper kids." He comes over, giving Rose a hug and Emmett a pat on the back. "Can we take a peek at her again?"

"Sure, but let Bella first. She hasn't seen her yet." Rose says.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" Bella asks, a little surprised. I give her a little nudge and she picks up the blanket draped over the seat, folding it over the top. "Wow. She's adorable! What did you name her?"

"Sophia Anne Cullen." Rosalie says quietly with a smile to her voice.

"That's a beautiful name," Bella whispers. She looks pretty taken with her, and she's not even holding her. She looks awed and I hope baby fever isn't starting. It's only been a few weeks since we started dating, so it's too early to think about kids right now. I'm not opposed to in the future, though.

Soon, Alice and Jasper show up. They take to Bella just as nicely as the rest did and are soon joking around. I see Bella smiling a lot more and laughing at all the embarrassing stories that get passed around. She finally saw that I was right about them and relaxed and enjoyed herself. We eat the delicious dinner my mom has prepared, and dessert, and then we just chill out in the living room, resting our overly stuffed stomachs.

All through the night, mom had a knowing smile on. When she got up to get the girls more wine, I offered to help. When we were out of earshot, I had to remind her. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself. I know that look and I know where your mind has gone. We haven't even said those three words, yet."

She just smiles wider and says, "I don't what you're talking about, dear. I can't help that I feel our family is complete."

"Uh huh. I'm on to you, mother. You forget I was there when you met Jasper and I was still there when they left that day. I heard your happy mutters as you speed-walked to your office for your planner. I can't stop you once we leave tonight, but please, stop acting like the cat who ate the canary." She concedes and tells me to help her with the drinks.

We take leftovers home and decide to keep them in my fridge since she's staying the night. Once inside, I put the food away and Bella lets Seth out. Finally all done, we crawl into bed and pass the fuck out. We both are too full and too tired to do anything else.

 **A/N: So we now know a couple other things: Rose had the baby, Bella met them and everyone else, and Esme knows *something* lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things start to get interesting now.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 4

I sit here on my couch, looking at my emails from work. Problem is, I'm just seeing them, but not actually looking at them. I can't when my mind is elsewhere. One would think that I was so tired and so full from Thanksgiving dinner that I'd get a wonderful night's sleep next to my sexy girlfriend. I should have known better.

 _I dreamt in flashes of images, like an outside viewer watching a slideshow of vines and gifs. It's like the out-of-body experience and watching your life flash before your eyes, only fewer images held longer and only some of them being memories. A haunting song on a cello plays throughout._

 _Bella's mother, hooded in black with black wings, her arms around the little boy in front of her._

 _A backlit man standing in the middle of the street, his shadow casting him with wings onto the pavement._

 _A bloody, white rose lying on the ground in front of a freestanding door in the midst of trees._

 _The black wolf from before with a single crow standing by its side in the clearing._

 _Bella laughing. Bella's face with the look of adoration. Bella, Bella, Bella._

 _A crow standing on top a skull._

 _The music stops and Renee speaks. "If you can't save her, no one can."_

I came to then. I wasn't panting or sweating and I didn't get startled into sitting up. My eyes opened on their own and automatically focused on her. Bella, still in my bed, was sound asleep, completely oblivious. With her mouth parted slightly, her head lay on one hand with the other resting beside it on the pillow. She looked so peaceful in her slumbered world. I envy it, but I refuse to take it away.

I hadn't had a different dream since the one I had at her house when I found out it was Renee talking to me. If anything, I've had the same dream a few more times. I've tried looking for any changes, but found nothing. Everything was exactly the same each time.

Bella went home for a little bit to take care of a few house things. It's Black Friday, but my family didn't make her come with to the sales. She was so very happy at that and so was I. I got to share her enough yesterday and wanted to keep her to myself a little longer. Our normal days have started up again, despite it being the day after a big holiday, and both Bella and I have to work. I'm thankful that I don't need to go in and I'm even more thankful that Bella only works six hours tonight starting at 4 o'clock. No closing shift for her, but she will on Saturday. She has agreed to stay over again tonight.

Perhaps I can get my mind off the dream and have both of us get off, too. Maybe that will give me bonerific dreams instead. I'm sure she'd be up for it.

 **A/N: Hmm.**

 **Lemon alert for next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, here is your first lemon of the fic!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 5

"Okay, what's your absolute favorite quote?" I ask as I draw lazily on Bella's naked back. After I'd attacked her when she walked in from work, I'd been drawing shapes or words, trying to get her to guess what they were. But I like hearing things about her more.

"That's a loaded question, you know. I have several for different reasons."

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I say smiling.

She sighs and concedes, asking for a moment to think. I continue to draw on her and then she says, "Dita Von Teese said, 'You could be the ripest, juiciest peach in the world, and there's still going to be somebody who hates peaches.' It's just another way of saying that no matter what you do or say, there's always going to be someone who doesn't like it or you." Bella shrugs a shoulder, "Basically, don't worry so much about what others think; easier said than done, though."

"Yeah, take yesterday, for example." I smirk when she rolls her eyes. "What else?"

"I think I'm paraphrasing, but Chuck Palehniuk said 'Happiness is the best revenge of all. Nothing drives people crazier than seeing someone having a good fucking life.' Another is 'Veni. Vidi. Amavi.' If you remember, that was from my mom's book meaning 'I came. I saw. I loved.' It's a favorite because it's true, for her. Her life was cut short, but I know she loved me with all her heart." I nod, remembering, and ask for another. She smirks and blushes a little before she raises up on her elbows and inches closer to me. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

A smile stretches across my face and I chuckle as I remember what happened after I said that. I weave my fingers into her hair, gently grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. "Best quote I ever said, if you ask me." I say once I pull back. She smiles and kisses me as she moves to straddle me. My free hand automatically goes around her waist, holding her against me. Junior had already started to wake up from her repeating my quote, but with her atop, naked and kissing me, he's completely ready for round two.

Bella slides a hand between us and grabs my cock to coat it with her wetness before finally sliding down onto me. We slowly rock and grind against each other, chest-to-chest, sharing kisses and breaths. With a hand on the crease where her hip and leg meets, I help her to move faster and closer to our orgasms. Our moans mix and soon I feel her clamp down and pulse. I push on her shoulder to make her sit up more, thus making me go deeper.

"Oh, fuck!" She says at the change. Moving my hand to her hip, I start to thrust up a little harder and grip her breast.

"So good," I moan. Her hand joins mine to play with her nipple while the other balances herself on my chest. Her nails start to dig, creating a sort of pleasure-pain, as she tightens around me again. I can't hold off this time with it being so close to her first and I come with her.

She doesn't know it yet, but I've fallen in love with this woman. As she collapses and rests her body on mine, I close my eyes and silently tell her, hoping I can keep it inside until the right time comes.

 **A/N: Well? Good for you? ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 6

 _Bella and I are walking down the road, hand in hand, from her house to mine. The cold air on our faces as we watch Seth trot ahead. "Always the watcher," I say._

 _"_ _That he is; although, I wouldn't have it any other way. He does more than watch out for me. He watches for you, too." Bella says as she wraps her free, gloved hand around my bicep._

 _We keep walking and just as we get to my driveway, the caw of a crow sounds. Seth stops in his tracks, ears on alert, hair raised. A single crow swoops down, landing in front of him. A stare down begins and it is over after only a minute. The bird takes off with a final caw and I start to feel like I'm under water. My vision darkens, sound is muffled, and Bella's hand starts to loosen. I try to reach out to stop her and feel her again, but I just grasp air. I try calling her name, but there's no sound._

 _The only thing that is clear is the blood curdling screams from Bella that abruptly cut off._

 _"_ _Don't let her go. Fight."_

 _"_ _Edward._ Edward!" I feel hands on me, shaking me. "Edward, wake up." I open my eyes to see Bella staring down at me, all signs of concern plastered across her face. "It was just bad dream. I'm right here. Okay?"

I run a hand through my hair, take a deep breath, and swallow. My throat is dry, but I can't find it in me to care. Bella is right next to me and she's safe. I pull her head down and firmly press my lips to hers. She's only surprised for a moment before she melts against me.

She pulls back after a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

I sigh, playing with a lock of her hair and trying to think of how I want to say things. I don't want to tell her exactly what it was, but by the way tonight happened, I don't think I'll be able to keep it from her much longer. "Yeah, I'm good. Just… happy it wasn't real." I give a half smile and look in her eyes. They're full of worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I say softly. "No, I'm okay." I reiterate, hoping I sound more okay than I really am. She studies me for a minute, but then decides not to question me.

Trust.

She looks down to my Adam's apple, then back to my eyes. "If it becomes a problem, will you tell me?"

I think for only a couple seconds. "Yes. If a problem arises, then I'll let you know." She nods once and moves to lay down, snuggling into my side. With her head on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around hers, she goes back to sleep while I try to not feel guilty.

 **A/N: Hmmm. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 7

Saturday morning comes and Bella takes off after a quick breakfast and making sure I'm okay. If she has to ask me again, then I must not be as convincing as I thought. I could just play it off as nothing but a bad dream, this time. I just don't know about the next one. Bella had to leave so she could let Seth out and do a little Christmas shopping before her shift at the bar started. Now that I think about it, I have nothing to do today, so checking off my list sounds like a good idea.

After I shower and dress warmly, I get in my car and head over to the local bookstore. I know Bella loves to read and I know she's been wanting to get some new ones, but anytime we've been in, she picks up a few, flips through a couple pages and puts it back. Some she looks longingly at, but won't buy. I asked her why not, and she'd just tell me that she's saving up for a "true classic," and by that, she meant an original copy. I dug a little deeper and she wants an original Bram Stoker's _Dracula._ Now, I get why she wants to save as I'm sure one of those could cost a lot at auction. For now, though, I can just get her _A Pound of Flesh,_ one she looked long and hard at.

I pull it off the shelf and turn to go pay for it, however, the door opening stops me. _Fuck! Shit! She cannot see me here._ Bella, in all her glory, has walked through the door and is looking around. I duck out of the way, praying that she doesn't see me. I hide the book under my arm, inside my coat, and hide myself at the end of an isle two rows down. I hear the rustling of her coat as she walks through and, funny enough, to the spot I was just in.

"What? Where is it? Damn, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She mutters loud enough for me to hear.

She moves along and around the store, but never buys anything. Finally, after what feels like forever, she leaves. I wait a few minutes before I make my way to the counter to pay for her "missing" book. I leave with her gift securely tucked back in my coat. I'm thankful Bella didn't notice my car, or didn't corner me if she in fact did.

One of her presents marked off my list, though I might wait a little on the second and third. I'd rather spend all I can on her, but I can't leave out the rest of my family.

 **A/N: See what I did there?! LOL! I love** ** _A Pound of Flesh_** **series! Thanks, Cherry, for helping me out on a couple wording problems. :* :***

 **Whew! Close call, huh?**

 **Any guesses to what Edward's other gift ideas for her might be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 8

I get a few more things off of my list and am on my way back to the house when my cell blares Emmett's ringtone. I know I'm in an iffy zone, so I'll just call him back when I get home. I pull in about ten minutes later, grab my purchases, and quickly get inside to hide them. Knowing I can't really put them in a place that would be obvious, I find a small, black duffle bag, zipping it up once they're in. I slide it under my bed in the middle against the headboard. There are already a couple long, rectangular boxes and one other bag under there, so it's not like the bag would look odd.

Not long after I've hidden the gifts, Bella calls to say she'll be over shortly with Seth. Her call also reminds me that I need to phone Emmett back.

"Yo!" He answers.

"Hey, man. I was driving in a bad cell area when you called. What's up?"

"Rosie and Alice want a small girl's night, so we boys are left with babysitting. It's my first time alone with my nugget and I'm not sure if Jasper will be of much help."

"Em, she's only a couple weeks old. She only eats, sleeps, and poops."

"Yeah, but I may need another hand just in case. She hasn't exactly warmed up to me, yet. It's like she senses that I don't have boobs." He whines.

I sigh, "You're ridiculous, but I'll help out this time." He lets out I sigh of relief and I cut him off before he tries to say anything. "But, just this once. I can't save you all the time."

He thanks me and we hang up after he tells me to be there at eight. I get up to go to the bathroom since I forgot to go when I got home. I've just finished washing my hands when the front door opens and I hear the fast patters of Seth's feet on my floors. "We're here!"

I walk out and Seth, with mouth open and tongue hanging out the side, makes a run for me, clearly excited. I bend over to basically catch and stop him from knocking me over. "Whoa! Hey, buddy, calm down. It hasn't been that long." I say as I scratch up and down his back, sides, and behind his ears. I pat his back hip and look up at Bella. She's leaning against my doorframe, arms folded across her chest, wearing a bright smile. I ask if she got all her shopping done.

She shakes her head. "No, I only bought about half. I'll go back sometime in the next week or two."

I walk over and pull her arms lose before softly framing her face and kissing the hell out of her. "You have any days off next week?" I ask once we break for air.

Nodding, she replies, "Yeah, Tuesday and Thursday. Why?"

"Well, because we are having a date night, and no, I'm not telling you any details."

 **A/N: Aww, a secret date night! Any guesses as to where he might take her, or anything? Next update will be the boys babysitting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *waves* Hello to my new followers!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 9

I pull up to Emmett's house right on time. I decided to bring Seth along since I kind of felt bad leaving him at my place all alone again. He's been by himself a lot in recent days, and my brothers aren't bad people. Plus Em has mentioned getting a dog, but needs to get Rose on board. Maybe if she sees Seth being loveable and calm around the baby, she'll be more amenable to the idea.

I text Emmett, informing him that I've arrived, as I let Seth finish his quick territory mark. The door opens just as I start my trek up. I whistle and call out to Seth, "Come on, buddy." He listens right away and trots up to inspect the big man in the doorway. He sniffs his legs a few times, then walks right in, deeming Emmett to be non-threatening.

"Thanks for coming…and for bringing Bella's dog, even though you didn't have to do either." He says, clapping a hand on my shoulder once I've made it inside.

I take my coat off while I reply, "Hey, I'm happy to help."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Once I've hung my coat, we make our way into the living room where Jasper is already sitting. Sophia is currently swaddled and sleeping peacefully in her bassinet, crib-like thing in the corner. "How long has been sleeping?" I ask quietly.

"About two hours, so she might be up soon. I've seen Rose prepare a bottle, so it shouldn't be that hard. I just hate to hear her cry." After reassuring him that things will be alright, we change the topic to other things like football and work.

Just as the topic changes to Bella and me, Sophia starts to stir. Emmett gets up and rushes to get the bottle ready. I look to Jasper with wide eyes. "I've never seen him move so fast in my life." He just snickers and nods, looking back towards the kitchen where we hear the water running. Little Miss starts to cry, so I stand up, walk over and pick her up, being mindful of her head. I'm not quite sure what to do now, so I just hold her with one arm wrapped around her legs and bottom, and the other supporting her head as I lightly bounce.

"Hey. It's your Uncle Eddie. Shh, it's okay. Daddy's bringing the goods." She lets out this wale that I wasn't expecting and starts squirming more. It feels like an eternity before Emmett finally shows up with the bottle. Telling me to keep holding her, he unwraps the blanket, then scoops her out of my hold to cradle and feed her. I know he's just a giant teddy bear, but it really looks strange to see such a big man holding something so tiny in comparison.

She finishes her bottle quickly; faster than I'd expected. Her dad asks for the burp cloth that's draped over the crib she was sleeping in. It only takes a minute before she burps and, thankfully, doesn't spit up more than a couple drops.

Emmett keeps her chest to chest, a hand on her rear, and goes to stand up, but stops when we hear a gurgling sound. He freezes and his face scrunches in disgust. "Great," he says, drawing out the word. "She just took a giant shit."

 **A/N: *covers mouth and giggles* Welcome to parenthood, Emmett!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 10

"That doesn't look normal. Why is it so black and tar-like?" I ask worriedly.

"Because, she's a newborn who's mainly on breast milk. They all look like that." Emmett says as he wipes front to back to clean his daughter of her big mess. "The only good part about this is that there's hardly any smell, if any."

He's totally right. I thought maybe my sense of smell had gone away for some odd reason, but there really is no smell. "Do you feed her formula at all, or is it always the natural stuff?"

"It's usually just from Rosie, but those first two days, Soph didn't want to latch. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to feed her naturally, but then it was like it just clicked for Soph. If I can convince Rose to breast feed for a while, I will. It'll make diaper duty more tolerable."

I shake my head, "I'm no expert, but I don't think this tar-like shit lasts as long as you'd like it to."

It takes a few seconds for him to answer, but when he does, I have to agree. "A man can hope, right?"

Little Sophia is all changed now, so we walk back to the living room. We find Jasper giving some love to Seth, who stops caring about his new friend to follow the baby. Em places her in her bouncer and turns on the music. While all this happening, Seth hasn't stopped watching. He even comes over to sniff her, tail swaying and ears perked, intrigued by the tiny human. Once she's securely in the bouncer, he lays down at her feet, still keeping that watchful eye.

"Can I just keep Seth?"

I laugh, "I don't think Bella would be willing to part with him completely. I could ask if she'd be okay with stopping by with him every once in a while, though?" He just nods, eyes fixed on his daughter and the dog.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and Alice walk in. They greet us and take in the scene of the baby and dog duo. They're both pretty surprised to see such a big male dog – though, he's not _that_ big – so lovable around something so small and fragile. When Rose went over to check on her, Seth stood up to sniff both Rose and Sophia before backing away a little. It was like he knew she was mom and he was giving her room to be in charge.

Emmett explains how Seth has been with her. I can't really see her face, but I hope she's thinking about it. We're very soon relieved when Rose says, "Alright, fine. We can go look at dogs." She sounds a bit put out that her worries were for not. Emmett silently cheers next to me, pumping his arms above his head with a big ass grin. He stops and schools his features when she stands from her crouched position.

"Thank you, baby, I love you. We can go to the Humane Society whenever you'd like."

I take this time to get my coat and say my goodbyes before taking Seth back home.

 **A/N: Yay for Rose agreeing!**

 **And for those who are reading and are not parents, a newborn's poop is very much like that. It's a black, mucus-like substance and looks a little like tar. It doesn't smell, but once new things get introduced, such as formula and baby food, the smell can be horrible. Both my kids are older now, so I can't remember how long this newborn poop actually lasts, lol.**

 **Another thing I wanted to touch on was the breast feeding. There is absolutely nothing wrong with not doing it. I would never judge someone who chooses not to because I'm not them and it's not my business. Maybe the baby just won't latch (like me as baby) and will only drink from a bottle, whether they drink the breast milk or formula. Or maybe there's a whole other reason. Either way, it's a personal choice and no one should be judged for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **A slight time jump to Date Night!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 11

The days pass and before I know it, it's Thursday. I didn't want to go out on Tuesday, instead deciding to stay in so Bella could just relax. Plus, Tuesday was colder than today is outside. I guess you could still call it a date since we ate diner food for lunch and pizza and beer for dinner. We played board games, cards, and checkers. After a few games lost on my end, I decided to make it more interesting. We had to remove an article of clothing each time one lost or was caught cheating, and one sock didn't count.

Suffice to say, the couch, floor, dining table, and the wall all got marked off the "places to have sex" list. After the first time, during our second game, I started to realize that she was blatantly cheating. The woman wasn't even trying to hide it, not that I blame her. After the fourth, though, I know she lost our game of Sequence on purpose because I checked her cards when I went to get us water.

Now I stand here in the kitchen getting our date ready. It's a surprisingly warm evening for early December; nearly fifty-five degrees. I made Bella stay home until four, even if I didn't want her to, but I wanted our date to stay a secret. The only thing I told her was to dress for the outside.

I look at the clock on the stove seeing three-fifty-six. I quickly grab my thick, fleece blanket, placing it next to the picnic basket which holds both our food and wine. I hear her truck roll up and turn off. I take a quick check, making sure I have everything, then start towards the door. My footsteps inside match hers on the way up my front stairs. There's a knock at the door just seconds before I reach it and open it.

"Hey, babe!" She says before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and walking the rest of the way inside. She's dressed warmly in jeans, boots, a sweater, and coat. She left her hair loose and around her shoulders. "So? Where are we going?"

I smirk and shake my head. "Do you trust me?" Bella smiles, nods and says that she does. I point her in the direction of the kitchen and follow her.

"We're going on a picnic? Where?" She asks, confused. I point again, this time out the back door window. "In the woods?"

I nod, smiling. "Come on. Let's get going before it gets colder again."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 12

I give her the flashlight while I tuck the blanket under my arm and the basket in the same hand. Once we start walking, I take her free hand in mine, interlocking our fingers. "Did you have a good day today?" I ask, even though I probably know part of her answer.

"You mean, other than being forced to stay away until five minutes ago?" I smile wide and nod. "Yes, for the most part. I read a little, took Seth for a short walk and then we played around in the yard for a bit before I showered for our date." She frowns a little. "He's been acting weird lately, always seeming to be on alert. He took off twice towards the forest; once on our walk and the other in the yard. He didn't go past the tree line, though, but would just bark and growl while staring." She pauses, thinking, then shrugs a shoulder. "Maybe it was just another animal he didn't like."

I let this new information set in and I'm starting to wonder if Seth's behavior has anything to do with my recent dreams. I don't want it to, but it's completely possible considering last time. I'll be forever grateful for who they led me to, but this time is different. It'll be more than just Bella who gets hurt if things end badly, the way they seemed to when the first warning happened.

I must have been quiet for too long because Bella squeezes my hand to get my attention. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about what you said." I force a smile, hoping she won't see all the way through it. She looks at me, studying my face, then away to watch her steps before returning back to me. She knows I'm lying and I both hate and love that she can tell. Sighing, I nod and say, "Fine. I'm not that okay, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want our picnic to be perfect and free of worries and the outside world."

Thankfully, she lets it go with a nod, but asks that we talk as soon as we get back. I agree, knowing it might be good to finally get my dreams off my chest. I also don't want her thinking that I can't tell her anything or don't trust her enough and push her away.

I get a reprieve from any more immediate scrutiny when we enter the clearing. I found it fitting that we have a real date in the very place we met. Whether our meeting was an accident or a coincidence, I cannot find it in me to regret the walk I took that night. I let go of her hand to get things in place.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 13

After I lay out the blanket and help her down, I sit down next to her, placing the basket of food and drinks in front of us in the middle. I start to take the items out, naming them as I do. "We have some red wine and my mother's lasagna, made by yours truly after I quick call to her to make sure I was doing it right."

She giggles and I can't resist her lips anymore, so I kiss them good and firm. When I pull back, she smiles and picks up her Tupperware. I pour us some wine and make it known that I did a taste test to see if it was edible. Still smiling, she shakes her head, picks up her fork and digs in. When she wraps her mouth around it, the moan she lets out is glorious and makes me proud that I did so well.

"This is delicious," she compliments. "So, besides making this mouthwatering dish, what did you do today?" She asks after finishing her second bite.

"I got a few more things off my Christmas list." Then I laugh a little, "Mostly for my angel of a niece."

"Speaking of Christmas, what do you want?"

I hum and take a second to think about it. I haven't really thought about what I want, choosing instead to concentrate on the perfect gifts for Bella and everyone else. I just want to spend the day with her, if I'm being honest. "I just want to be with you all day." She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile, but fails horribly. I laugh and lean over, giving her another kiss, but shorter than last. "Although that's completely true, can I have a few days to think about it?" I ask when I pull away to sit back.

"Sure. I'm going to try and finish up on Saturday, so if you don't know by then, I may just buy you coal." She threatens half-heartedly.

"If you buy me coal, I'm returning your gifts." Her head whips up to look at me. I see her wide eyes and realize what I just said. Shit. I hadn't meant to tell her that, now, before she's bought mine.

"Gifts? As in more than one?" She asks, clearly not sure if she heard right.

Thinking on my feet, I say, "Of course! I won't be the only one getting you a present. My mom will probably want to go to Bed Bath & Beyond with you for a ladies day or something." It wasn't what I meant before, but that doesn't make it any less true.

She just shakes her head and we drop the subject. We continue our picnic and leave after we finish our second glass of wine. It's gotten darker, thus colder, faster than I thought it would. When we get inside, I pour us a third and final glass before I lead us over to the couch to explain what's been happening, as promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 14

I put my glass on the coffee table after taking a sip and rest my elbows on my knees. Taking a deep breath, I start what could possibly be a conversation that's both relieving and upsetting. "You remember the night at your house when I finally realized that it was your mom talking to me in those dreams?" She nods. "Well, I had another dream that night that has been repeating itself until recently and I've had two other different ones. They all leave me with dread," I pause before expressing my worst fear, "and the fear that I'll lose you completely."

Bella reaches over, placing a hand and my forearm. "I'm here, now, and I don't see a reason why won't be later. Just talk to me and tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help like I did last time." She says calmly and I feel like a giant ass for not confiding in her sooner.

Taking another deep breath – this time feeling a little less stressed about it – I start from that night the warnings started. I ask that she just let me get it all out before saying anything. Once each one is out there, I mention that they don't happen every night, but twice a week or more. Bella's silent for a couple minutes, and I hate it. I look up when she stands, afraid she's leaving, but I'm thankful that she only walks over to the window. After peeking outside, she closes the curtains more to get rid of the gap.

Finally, she sits back down, legs tucked under, hands clasped in her lap. "I can see why you didn't want to tell me, but it hurts, too, that you couldn't trust me enough."

Fuck. "I do trust you," I rush to reassure her. "I just didn't want you to freak out considering you told me you're afraid that the man in prison will find you and take revenge. I didn't want you to feel like you have to look over your shoulder when there might be nothing. I didn't – don't – want to dim the light that you are." I look to her and see that she looks slightly more relaxed than she did when she sat down. "I love you, Bella, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you whole." I don't know if it was the right time, but I felt like she needed to know.

She seems a bit surprised by my confession, but it's gone quickly and replaced with big smile. Moving closer, Bella gently grabs my face in both hands and molds her lips to mine. I reach a hand up and weave my fingers into her hair at the base while the other goes around to her lower back, holding her to me.

She pulls back slightly, then gives two more pecks before saying anything. "I believe you, and I love you, too."

It only seems fitting that we consummate those three little words, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Longer update since I decided to give you all of the lemon! ;P**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 15

I kiss Bella again and pull her toward me, forcing her to have to straddle me. I stand, her legs locking around my waist, and walk to the bedroom still kissing her. I know this house like the back of my hand, so I have no trouble getting there without having to disconnect our lips. The subtle taste of the wine on our tongues and the hint of vanilla on Bella's skin is an intoxicating mix. I sit on the bed with her in my lap and have to stop kissing those luscious lips to breathe and pull off her sweater. The second she's free of it her mouth is back on mine and her hands unbutton my shirt.

Our pants are gone next and they go fast. My ankles are barely free before Bella's back on me, grabbing my dick and lining herself up, not bothering to wait to be more ready. After a few, deliberately slow movements, I'm completely inside, surrounded by her hot, wet walls. Bella uses my shoulder and thigh as leverage to keep her slow pace. I notice she's still wearing a bra, so I quickly get it unhooked and off, throwing it somewhere inconsequential. Bella kisses along my jaw to my ear where she lightly bites.

Needing a better angle of everything, I move us to the middle of the bed and flip us, letting me be on top, never leaving her warmth. I kiss my way down to those perfect nipples, starting from her lips with a short stop at her collarbone, lightly sucking. I spend a few seconds on each hardened nub, flicking and circling it with my tongue and thumb, never stopping our rhythm.

"I love you." I say once I've pulled myself back up to be face to face. I love that I can actually say it out loud now and not worry about what she'll think.

Bella smiles and her eyes show her happiness and love just as much as mine. "I love you, too." She reaches a hand up to trace my law line. "Now, keep showing me." She doesn't need to tell me twice as I'm very eager to do what she wants. I pull one of her legs up higher, hooking it over my arm. The angle change lets me sink deeper, hitting that one spot just right that makes her moan louder. "Oh!"

I sneak a hand between us, rubbing fast circles on her clit, hoping to send her over the edge faster. She doesn't disappoint when a minute later, her pussy walls clamp down and pulse around me. I speed up my thrusts, prolonging her high. Unfortunately, I can't last as long as I'd like. The way we're holding onto one another and our combined emotions make it impossible, and I come seconds later.

I roll us to the side, slipping out of her warmth, but keeping her secure in my embrace. After a few minutes of rest, Bella gets up to use the bathroom. When she comes back, she immediately returns to my arms, entangling our legs.

"I never did tell you my thoughts on your dreams."

"That's true." I take a deep breath and let it out. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the crow means something bad, but it's only something Seth can see." She moves her head enough to look at me. "As for me leaving, so to speak, I think my fear of him coming back has transferred to you and you're more afraid of it happening than I am because of your feelings for me. But, I've had my fair share of grabby customers at the bar and have taken a few self-defense classes." I raise my eyebrows at that as I had no idea. "The point is that whatever happens, we'll handle it together because we love each other."

"You're handling this better than I thought."

"Yeah, well, when you've had nightmares about it before for years, you kind of learn how to block the fear and concentrate on the facts. He's locked up in a high security prison and isn't getting out."

I kiss her soundly, thanking her for completely awesome about this after I pull back. We fall asleep shortly after and my horrible dreams never appear.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First, I just want to thank whoever nominated me for the Favorite Fangirl and Favorite Ficlette categories for the 2016 TwiFic Fandom Awards! Second, what I upload today will be it until after Christmas.**

 **Possible Tigger and Tissue Warning!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 16

Bella and Seth are coming over just to hang out and relax before she goes to work. She was out all day shopping for the last of her Christmas gifts. Since this is the busiest time of the year for stores, and she doesn't like the crazy people who come out to play for the sales, she's gotten it done as quickly as possible. She loves giving, but I've learned that she doesn't like receiving many gifts. I guess that's why she's such a great listener; it's her gift to those who need it.

I hear her truck pull up and I go outside to greet her. It started to snow in the early hours of today, so there's a thin blanket on the ground. It's not too thin that you can still see most of the grass, but thin to where you can barely see the tips. Seth jumps down, but is on alert and looking around, his ears perked up and hair raised.

"Is he okay?" I ask Bella, shifting my eyes to her.

"I don't know, but that's how he's been acting the last few days. He ran barking toward the trees behind my house yesterday, but again, he didn't go further than the line. Then he stopped, turned around and acted like nothing happened." She shrugs, sounding unsure, but not too worried. I look back at Seth as she walks over to me and he's still on alert.

"Seth! Come on, boy!" I say and then give a little whistle. I see an ear twitch at the whistle, but nothing else. That's when I notice that he's zoned in on one particular spot. I try to look, but can't see anything out of the ordinary.

A low growl comes up from him. I look at Bella who is next to me and I see that she's just as confused as I am. I don't think she can see anything either. "Seth?" Bella says questioningly, but there's nothing from him; not a twitch of ear or muscle flinch. It's like he tuned us out to focus harder. She takes a step towards him, but he lets out another growl. I grip Bella's arm and pull her back, believing he gave a warning as if to say that it's not safe for us. All of a sudden, he takes off barking into the woods, with no obvious plan to stop. We run after him, yelling his name, knowing that the main road is just on the other side. We both call out for him.

"Seth!"

"Seth!"

We can still hear him barking and I can barely see him except for a couple flashes through the trees. Then, I hear the sound I was dreading the moment he took off. A car driving past is trying to stop, but with the fresh snow, it's next to impossible. The tires slide and screech to a halt, but the yelp and whimpers from Seth lets us know the driver stopped too late.

 **A/N: *gasps***

 **If you need the link for TFFA:**

 **twificfandomawards . blogspot . com** **(don't forget to remove the spaces!)**

 **Round 1 voting starts Dec 18 and closes Dec 25. If I make it into Round 2, that starts Dec 31 and closes Jan 7. Winners are announced on Jan 22.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Tissue warning!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 17

"Seth!" I hear on my left from a scared and very worried Bella.

I get to the road first, but barely, and run to where Seth is lying. Bella gets to him at the same time I do. The driver of the car gets out and comes over to us.

"I am so sorry! He just came out of nowhere!" The male driver says and kneels down between Bella and me at Seth's hind legs.

"He's never just run off like this and not stopped at my voice." Bella says in-between sniffles. She wipes the tears that have spilled over off her cheek. "He's a good dog. You're a good dog, the perfect dog." She's chokes out, petting a dazed and bloodied Seth on the head where blood hasn't touched.

This can't be happening. "We have to get him to the vet… Now!" I say and scoop him up as carefully as I can. The man slips a piece of paper into my coat pocket saying to give him a call in regards to the vet bill. We make our way to Bella's truck as fast as possible without jostling him too much.

When we get there, I tell Bella to give me her keys. "You're too emotional right now to drive." She sniffles and nods as she pulls them out of her pocket before handing them over. I have her sit in the passenger seat and get Seth situated with her. I run around and jump in.

Due to the weather, it takes a little longer to get to the vet than normal. Bella tries to stay calm and talks to him the whole way. Thirty minutes from the time he was hit, we have arrived and are rushing him inside. Thankfully there's no else there with their pets. Lauren, the receptionist, gets him in a room in no time and Doctor Gerandy is in just as quickly. After telling him what happened as he's looking over our friend, it's determined that Seth needs surgery.

"He needs it now, but with each injury, you need to prepare for the worst. He has a few broken ribs and fractures in three of the four legs, but those are not life threatening. It's the bleeding from the head and his spine feels to be out of alignment. There might be too much swelling in the brain and the spinal cord might be pinched, making him basically paralyzed or, at the very least, causing severe pain."

With Bella's go ahead, we are sent to the waiting room while the good doctor does what is needed, but not before Bella kisses the dry spot on his head. I sit in one of the given chairs and pull her down onto my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face. I just hold her tightly as she lets her sobs fill the empty room.

 **A/N: By the way, I don't know anything about being a vet. I'm just winging it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Trigger and Tissue Warning!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 18

Three and a half hours. It's been three and a half hours and still no word. I don't know how long this is supposed to take, but I'm getting antsy. Bella called into work, explaining the situation, and has already chewed off five of her nails and is working on her sixth. Her fidgeting and worried habits are making me fidgety and anxious, but I can't really tell her to stop. Seth is more her family than I am, or my family is to her. Hell, I think he's more her family than her best friend Angela is.

But just like Bella, Seth has become a part of my family and it would kill me if he's not fixed.

Finally, after another half hour or so, Dr. Gerandy comes out. I don't like this look he has and I grab Bella, hugging her to me with her back to my front.

He sighs, "I'm sorry. I tried my best, but there was too much swelling and internal bleeding." Bella just nods. "You can come in and say your goodbyes." We nod and follow him back to the room.

Seth lies on the table with all but his clean, shaved head covered. You can see the stitches of where the doctor had cut. Bella covers her mouth with her hand and cries. I tell her that she doesn't have to see this and we can leave.

She shakes her head, "No. I need to do this. He deserves to be given one last goodbye." She walks over to him and starts to rub up and down his nose with a couple fingers.

We spend a few more minutes with him before she feels okay enough to leave. We talk with Dr. Gerandy about what happens next. He says that they will do everything in regards to whatever we choose for burial. Bella decides to have Seth cremated and wishes to take the ashes so she can either scatter or bury him in her backyard, or scatter him in the woods; his two favorite places. The doctor says to give him a couple days before expecting a call directly from him.

On the way back, I ask where she wants to go. She simply responds with, "I need my bed." So, I take her there and I will stay with her.

Some think of animals, including pets, to be just that: animals. But Seth has been the only constant in Bella's life. Angela, being the best friend, has as well, but nothing like Seth was. While I joined him in protecting Bella, he was the best because of his natural instincts and the capability to sense things no human could.

His bond with Bella cannot be replaced.

 **A/N: *sniffles* It was so hard to write these last three chapters. I have only lost one dog in my life and it was because she was old. I don't remember much of anything that was said after she was gone; I was young and too sad, and it was way over a decade ago.**

 **If you actually read the author bios, then you know not all say, but mine says that I don't promise the HEA for everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 19

The night is a rough one. Bella is a mess and there isn't much I can do to help. We lay on our sides, her front to mine, in her bed as she cries until we can't fight the sleep anymore. I make sure her breathing is even before letting my eyes relax.

 _I'm standing outside on my front steps, staring out into the night woods. It's below freezing and nearly pitch black with only the moon as the light source. The silence is frightening as it's unnaturally quiet. There's no wind, no cars passing, and not a sound from any animal still around; nothing but my own breathing. I stand there, freezing off my extremities, for a few minutes. I turn to go inside, but stop at the breaking of a stick._

 _Unsure of where it came from I turn back to the woods. Again, there's nothing. When I turn again, another stick breaks. I know now that something is out there. I whip my head to the direction I'm positive it came from, and I'm startled to find a figure at the tree line staring my way. Their posture and clothing tells me it's a man, but I cannot see his face. The hood of his plain, dark sweatshirt cloaks that main feature._

 _"_ _How terrible it is to love something that death can touch." Renee's voice comes through, but distorted like a male tone is mixed with hers; like a woman who is possessed in an exorcist type movie._

 _All of a sudden, a crow swoops down in front of me, cawing away angrily as he flies around within inches of me. I raise my arms, protecting my face from its talons and beak. Then it's gone and so is the hooded man. The dead silence from before is back. Getting my breathing under control, I spin on my heel, eager to go inside, but I can't. My legs refuse to move, my feet glued to the top stair at the sight before me._

 _There, somehow attached to my door, is a rose, soaked and dripping in blood. It is so red, I can barely make out the original white of the petals._

Opening my eyes, I see the ceiling fan of Bella's room, having rolled from my side to my back during sleep. I feel the weight of her head on my chest, her leg over mine, and the now loose grip of her hand on my shirt. Looking down, I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She stirs slightly, tightening her hold on my middle and trying to burrow into me as much as possible.

I trace every part of her face, committing it to memory, even though I'm sure I could never forget it. Unfortunately, the faceless man in my dream and the bloody rose are just another thing imprinted on my mind.

 **A/N: Another horrible dream. Btw, I hate exorcist movies. *Shudders with a jump* ugh! Lol!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 20

Sunrise comes too quickly for me and I bury my face into Bella's hair. I didn't fall back asleep until around four-thirty, close to two hours after I awoke from my dream. During my time awake, a puffy-eyed Bella woke up in need of the bathroom. She came back and had acted tired, but normal, like the last eight or so hours hadn't happened. She crawled under the covers again, putting her back to my front. She was asleep within minutes.

I don't know how she didn't remember. Maybe it's one of those cases where it was selective repression, or maybe she woke up and thought it was only a nightmare, therefore not real. I half expected her to sit up and seek him out, making sure he was on his bed, but she didn't. He may have acted like a puppy, but Bella had him for almost eleven years. She'd bought him when he was only a few months old.

Bella stirs, bringing me back into the present. Stretching her arms over her head, she rolls to her back and sighs. Giving me a small smile, she says, "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

She frowns, confused. "I'm fine, why?" I stare at her, trying to remind her without having to say it aloud. It doesn't take long for her to figure it out, letting out a whispered "oh," as she tears up and bites her lip, clearly trying to not break down. She takes a few deep breaths, holding each one a few seconds longer than normal before blowing it out. "I will be… eventually." She amends once she's able.

I nod. "Is there anything you want to do today?" I think it would be a good idea to do something, so it's not on her mind every second of the day. "You know, so you don't have to think about … things."

She just shrugs a shoulder and avoids looking at me. "I don't know. Can you just … just hold me a little longer, please?"

"Okay," I say and pull her as close as I can.

We lay there for a while, but nature eventually calls and I can't hold it anymore. I let go of Bella with the promise that I'll be back, and relieve myself. When I return, she's sitting up, hair a mess from her sleep, twisting her fingers.

"Would you like some coffee?" I ask, pulling her out of her thoughts.

With a small, tight smile, she says, "That'd be great."

As the coffee brews, I try to think of things we could do to keep her mind occupied before she needs to work at four. Maybe I could help her with wrapping her Christmas presents. I know I need tell her about my dream, but I think I should wait considering what was said may be too much right now. Although, something tells me there may never be a right time.

 **A/N: What do you think? When would be the "right time" to tell her about his latest dream to you, if ever?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: *waves* Hi! Chapter inspired by Like I'm Gonna Lose You from Meghan Trainor ft John Legend.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 21

I've just finished pouring our coffees when Bella, dressed comfortably, walks in. She takes the coffee I offer her without a word and sits down at the dining table. I walk over to sit with her and it slips it before I realize what's been said.

"I had another dream." She looks up from her mug with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I…" I don't know what to say as nothing seems like it'll come out right at this point.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"I'll be honest and say that I didn't want to after, you know, yesterday. But now I feel like it'll never be a good time." She just stares and waits patiently for me to continue. When I do, I kind of stutter a couple times, trying to get it all out as fast as I can. "And that man with those words and the blood rose just fills me with dread; even more so now that Seth is gone. I don't…I don't know what to think or what to do, or…anything." I'm feeling the panic again.

"Shh. Edward, Edward? Relax," she says in a rush. I close my eyes tight as she reaches over to grasp my hands. "Just breathe." I do as told and regain my composure a few moments later. When I open my eyes again, she's still there, making sure I'm okay. "Better?" I nod. "We'll get through this," she waves her hand around, "this mess of sorrow and pain and dread, but only if we do it together. While the timing of the dream is not great whatsoever, I'm happy you told me."

Look at this woman. She's just lost her dog, the one family member she had left watching out for her and she's over here comforting me on an ominous dream of mine. Renee, the angel she is, is a genius. "I've often wondered what I did to have you become a big part of my life, and I think I have your mom to thank, but I want to know what I did to deserve such a beautiful woman like you; though I'm not going to question it anymore."

Her eyes hold unshed tears that threaten to spill over and stain her cheeks, this time with happiness as she smiles. God, I've missed that smile in the last day. She moves her body closer, the chair scraping across the floor, and her lips press into mine. A hand cups my face, but the kiss only lasts a few seconds. When she pulls away and sits back down, she wipes the tears that have fallen.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Waking up from these dreams has me grateful that Bella is still here, alive and with me. Said dreams, however, are scary and have me paranoid. I hate that I can't seem to talk in them and get answers. All they leave me with is fear; fear that I'll wake up and she really will be gone. I'm afraid that someday soon, she will be taken from me and this world. I'll be keeping my eyes open more and I pray the someone in the shadows is just a bad dream.

We are not promised tomorrow and we aren't promised a happily ever after, but by God, I will do whatever it takes to get our happy ending.

 **A/N: My second semester starts up in one week from today (Jan 9), so again, no promises on when updates will be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey all! I'M BACK! Sorry, it took me so long. If you need to re-read, that's fine :) Catch ya at the bottom so… GO READ, lol!**

 **Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 22

EPOV

Over the last few days, I've only been away from Bella when she's working a shift at the bar. The way she's been has concerned me and I'm worried that she'll fall into a deeper depression. She's always been so calm, yet uplifting and happy that her current mood has me a little on edge. I know she lost her family and her protector, but sadness doesn't suit her. There's nothing wrong with wearing your emotions on your sleeve, but it's affecting her work a little.

I told her that first shift back to work that I'd just stick around and be in the corner if she needed me. She tried to put on a brave face and hold herself up to the bartender persona she needs to have while working, but it slipped many times throughout the night. I noticed some customers ask if she was okay. She always told them she was fine and forced a smile, then did what she was supposed to and changed the subject to ask about them. Bella took several breaks that night, something that didn't seem like was the norm, and even got sent home early the next night. She said it just wasn't that busy when I know for a fact it was quite the opposite; I watched the place like a creeper.

I decided to not act like an obsessed or overly worried boyfriend and only dropped her off at work. On top of Seth's death, her truck started having issues the other day and I've been taking her wherever she needs to go as I tinker on it. I got it to start after I got home from taking her to the bar this evening. She stayed the night last night and is staying again tonight so we can head over to my parent's house for the family Christmas.

Today is Christmas Eve and I still need to wrap a few gifts for Sophia. Going into my closet, I get the remaining purchases and wrapping paper and set to work in the living room. I've only just cut the paper to size for a sit-to-stand toy when Bella's ringtone plays.

"Hey," I answer.

"Hey, I'm about done here."

"Okay, I'll get my coat and be on my way," I say, getting up from the floor.

There's a voice in the background and Bella answers them by saying she'll be right there. "I'll see you soon, Edward," she says and then hangs up without a goodbye or I love you.

I just sit there for a second, my heart starting to pound and a sinking feeling in my stomach. I try not to take it to heart as she might have had a customer to attend to or something else rather suddenly, but I must admit that not hearing 'I love you,' even a rushed one, kind of stings.

 **A/N: Hmmm.**

 **MysteryPOV next update, then it'll switch over to Bella for a few chapters.**

 **I've been writing this off and on since the last update, but it was sporadic within the storyline so I couldn't post anything. The little break I had between spring and summer semester was rather short and I had a lot going on; so much so that I was never able to sit down long enough to concentrate on this or even just fanfic as a whole.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so there's some evil talk in here, meaning: sabotage, suggested rape, and Seth's death. This kind of content is never easy to write, not to mention read, so I tried to put it all in the beginning. Unbeta'd, so if I confuse you or there's a mistake, it's all mine.**

Chapter 23

MysteryPOV

That dog's death couldn't have happened at a better time. I paid a thief all the cash I had to steal a car and drive it up and down the road and gun it when he saw a huskie. He was weary at first, but I persuaded him with his choosing of items in a house I'll soon have access to. I didn't plan on the mutt dying, only needing him out of commission for a bit, but I think it adds to the poetic justice a little. Now I have one less obstacle in my path to revenge.

I managed to unhook a couple wires in the little bitch's truck the other night while they were sleeping. I know jack shit about cars, so I kind of just guessed on what I was doing. I'm surprised I didn't wake them considering it's a rusty piece of shit and squeals and screeches when its joints are forced to work. I would have preferred them fucking so I wouldn't have had to work that fast; and so I could see her naked one last time. She sure did grow into a beautiful woman; although I can't stand to see her living when my brother is nothing more than bones under six feet of dirt. I'm a man that's been in prison for years and even though the pussy I got from the guard was good, nothing would satisfy me more than to take an additional form of payment before ending her life.

She fucked up my life by surviving in the first place. The least I can do is fuck up hers in return.

My appearance has changed during my time in prison. I've received a broken nose three times, cauliflower ear on the right side from too many hits, and a few scars adorn my face – more cover the rest of my body – from shanks. I've been to the bar, but never interacted with her, a slight fear that she'd recognize me holding me back. Recognition would ruin my plans, or familiarity could hinder it, but if she can't see me, she can't stop me.

Unfortunately, I can't be in two places at once, so the thief I'd paid is staking out her boy toy's house while I'm here at the bar. My cheap phone vibrates on the table. Looking down, I see a text from him informing me that her truck's been fixed. I look up to see her check her phone. What's his face must have told her. I take this as my cue to leave and prepare, just in case she's alone tonight. He's been with her almost constantly and I've spent my time learning to read hard people that I know she's in need of space; she really is quite transparent in my opinion.

I sneak one last look at her as I make my way out and all I can think is 'soon'.

 **A/N: *shifty-eyes***


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A change in POV's for a bit. Unbeta'd.**

Chapter 24

BPOV

There's always patrons here on Christmas Eve, whether it's a packed house or a couple lonely people here and there. This year it's been the latter. Tonight has been dull and I've hated nearly every minute of it. A busy bar keeps my mind busy. I don't think about my life and what's been happening or not happening in it. I concentrate only on making drinks and being a therapist to my customers if they need me to be.

Edward has been great, but also a little too much. I often catch him staring at me worriedly like I'm a thin piece of glass that'll crack or completely break at the slightest mention of anything related to Seth and that night. I'm a grown-ass woman who's had a shitty hand dealt to her in life, but many people go through similar things and survive. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Did I go to work too early afterwards? Maybe. I know I had to go back at some point, so why not quickly immerse myself back into it?

To add to his constant presence, my poor truck started acting strange. It would start, but sputter like the need for gas when I had a full tank, then it wouldn't start at all the next time I tried at his house. Edward quickly said he'd drive me wherever I needed to go and pick me up from work. I let him because I needed some way to get around and I love him. I crave his presence, but I also wish he'd give me a little more space.

Why am I uncertain of what I really want? Why can't I just pick one and everything be okay?

I told Edward that the bar wasn't busy my second night back. I know he knows I was lying, but I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. It was a packed house and I welcomed it. A downside to the business is that sometimes you need to cut people off that in no way want to be and then get angry because you're shitting on their parade, or someone or more than one gets a little handsy. Unfortunately for me, there were both types and all through the night at that. I got into a small fight, slapping and then front kicking him in the stomach before Felix and Amun, the bouncers made it over.

I got sent home because it was getting too rowdy and I'd already struck a customer, no matter if I was in the right. Sam supported me, but as it was his bar, he had the difficult task of making those kinds of decisions.

Now I sit beside Edward on our way back to his house where I'm supposed to be staying the night again.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," he says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Everything okay?"

I sigh and look down from the passenger window to my hands in my lap, then look over at him. This is going to suck. "Yes and no."

"Okay?" He asks when I don't elaborate fast enough.

"I think I need to stay at my house tonight… alone."

 **A/N: Whatcha think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Unbeta'd.**

Chapter 25

BPOV

"I think I need to stay at my house tonight," then tack on, "alone," when he goes to speak, presumably thinking he will be with me.

He says nothing until a couple minutes later when he pulls up beside my now fixed truck. "Why alone? I don't like it, especially with these nightmares I've been having."

I nod, knowing they freak me out a bit, too. Taking a deep breath, I just start talking. "I just… I need to be able to sleep alone, to mourn Seth by myself for one night. I need to do this for me. I love you, and it's hard to tell you why I need to be away from… well, people."

He nods, then looks at me, his face showing his sadness. "Did I do or not do something? Was I too much?"

I swallow and nod. "No, you've been great, supportive. But a little too much. I know why and I even love you more for it. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. It's just… I don't want to say space – I mean, I'm only asking for one night – but I need to do this."

Edward nods, "One night?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

We get out of the car and after closing mine, I wait for him to come around, knowing that he'll still want to open my truck door for me. After it's open, I hug him tightly, telling him I love him and I'll call if I need anything.

Getting in my truck, I back up and pull out of Edward's driveway. I feel bad, but I know I need just a little me-time. Telling him that I'd be okay for a few hours without him made me nervous.

On my drive, I think over things. I loved – craved – his company, yet I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't tell him in those words, because the truth of the matter is that I don't really want to be away from him, but I had to tell him something.

Being on my own for so long has its pros and cons. I love that I'm my own person, an adult that can provide for herself without needing to lean on another person. I don't like the loneliness it's brought before and having Edward has made me more aware of how alone I was. I'm the Godmother to my best friend's children, yet I haven't seen them in close to a year, speaking a handful of times over the phone, all of which were initiated by me.

I sigh as I pull up to my house and park. The chaos of Christmas Day comes tomorrow. I love being around people, but every now and then I need a breather. The only sound I hear as I walk is the snow under my boots and an owl from above in the trees.

Unlocking the door to my humble abode, I realize, not for the first time, that it's not as humble as it once was. The ache in my chest when I don't see or hear anything from the one best friend I could always count on to make me feel better, is crushing. One day, the pain will lessen and keep getting less, but I'm not a fool to think it'll disappear quickly. Perhaps, in the future, when Edward and I move in together, whenever that comes up, we'll talk about it. Right now, though, I just need to grieve.

I step in to the dark house, flipping the hall light on as I walk and hanging my keys on the hook. When I reach the living room, I stick my hand in my pocket to get my phone out as I reach for the knob on my lamp; there's no need to basked in too much light right now. However, before my fingers even graze the dial and my phone completely out, a male voice stops me cold.

"You were supposed to die."

 **A/N: O.O**

 **Oh shit.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Unbeta'd.**

Chapter 26

BPOV

"You were supposed to die. You're supposed to be dead. I never banked on being so perfect that one of you would live."

No. no, this can't be happening. This can't be real. The man takes a step towards me, coming out of the shadow that'd been cast by my curtain and into the moonlight. I'm too terrified to gasp or even move from this intruder. I'd recognize him anywhere, even though he's aged some and has a few scars since I last saw him. It's the face that's plagued me for so many years. Why did I tell Edward that I was going to be okay on my own tonight?

"I've been waiting for the right moment these past days, but he's always around; both always around."

I say nothing, do nothing; I just can't risk it. I need to call Edward or the police. My phone is still in my hand that's partially hidden by my side. I know I need to run. If I can do both, then I'll be golden.

"It was by sheer luck that mutt didn't listen to you, but it worked out so much better than planned; I didn't have to get my hands dirty."

"You…" I breathe out, finally finding some sort of voice. "You're why… why he's not here?"

"Nah, the man driving the car is why, but I guess I did start him on that path."

"Why," I ask, my vision starting to cloud with tears. My Seth.

"Why?" He scuffs like the reason for killing someone's pet is obvious. "Because he was in my way; a complication that needed to be dealt with."

I unlock my phone with that fingerprint option as I find more voice and yell, "He was all I had left!"

He advances on me and my fight or flight instincts finally kick in. I turn to run for my front door, quickly opening my calls and tapping Edward's name. He catches me, wrapping his arms around my waist, but not before the call has connected. The force of his body knocks the phone from my hands, sending it into the hallway wall and landing screen down on the floor. I can't know if it's still calling or not, and now I must fight. I yell and swing my arms, trying to elbow his face. I get one hit in, but he's quicker and blocks my next attempt, grabbing hold of my arms and locking his around them. I bend and pull, twist and push, squirming as much as possible to free myself from one of the men who executed my family, but he's too strong.

"You will not get away this time." He says with a strained, yet determined voice through clenched teeth.

It's the last thing I hear before I'm thrown down onto something hard, everything going black.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Unbeta'd.**

Chapter 27

EPOV

Seeing her drive away hurt. I was too much, but it's hard not to be when the woman you love is hurting.

Walking inside, I drop my keys on the shelf, close the door, and strip off my coat, draping it on the back of the couch; I have no care to hang it right now. I take a moment to look around my cabin and can't help but notice the silence around me. Its unnerving how lonely and empty it makes me feel without Bella or Seth around.

I sigh and remove my boots. I need a drink. Taking the steps needed, I open the fridge, eying the two bottles of beer. No. I need a clear head in case she changes her mind. I turn and grab a glass from the cupboard, the fridge door closing on its own, and fill it with water from the tap. I take a drink, then another and another, just staring out the window above the sink. The light flurries of snow fall like careless feathers to the ground and I suddenly wish mine and Bella's lives could be just as fluid-like. I wish that we could have a life together that's like this dance of flurries.

I'm brought out of my wishful thinking by a slight movement in the tree line that I almost miss. Upon closer inspection, I see a white wolf sniffing and walking. At this point, I'm not surprised by its presence, but I am surprised at what I see when it turns its attention to me. Even from across the yard, it stares right at me. The once normal-looking eyes are now blood red and boring into my soul like it's trying to convey the darkness I feared is here.

I'm startled by a sudden onslaught of blackness. The gaps of white in-between and loud caws of the crows flying by my window is frightening. My phone rings and then the crows disappear like the noise offended them. The red-eyed wolf is still there, staring and unmoving. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I look down to swipe to answer Bella's call. Glancing back up as I put it to my ear, the wolf is gone. What I hear next makes my blood run cold.

Shuffling fabric, grunts from a stranger mixed with Bella's grunts and yells, and then a hard thump followed by a deep voice saying, "Fucking bitch."

I hang up and call 9-1-1 as I get my coat and boots back on. Against the dispatcher's advice, I jump into my car and high-tail it, nearly sliding into the ditch at the end of my driveway just as I go to turn onto the road.

"Hold on, baby. Help is coming."

 **A/N: I'm working on finishing this up so I can post/mark complete while my classes are going. In case I can't, or get busy with school work, updates will slow down quite a bit. I don't want it to, but I don't want to lie to myself or you, my wonderful readers. Much love, K.**


End file.
